


Protective Custody

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blowjobs, Double Foot Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: What if somebody saw C jumping about the city? What if this person instantly knew they had to tell police? Well Caitlyn and Vi know that they absolutely need to protect this guy before he ends up somewhere in dead in the gutters. And while they are at it... why not tickle some more information out of him, right? Cause if one things loosens a guy's tongue it's two pretty, naked ladies~Commission for Nico
Relationships: Caitlyn/OC, Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Vi/Caitlyn/OC, Vi/OC
Kudos: 3





	Protective Custody

“So basically, what you are saying is, that we just had a random guy walking in, saying he has information about C… am I correct?”

“Preeeetty much. It sounds fishy if you ask me, but that’s what he said.”

Both sat there at or on the table, thinking through their options. Caitlyn had been looking for clues for the better half of a decade now and, even though Vi had not been part of the hunt since the beginning, she still knew how important the whole case was to her partner. It was somewhat strange to suddenly receive an offer like that out of the blue, but were they really in any position to say no to such an opportunity?

“I'm still not sure about this, Vi. It just sounds a bit too good to be true." The worries in Cait's voice were more than a little obvious. So obvious, in fact, that Vi slowly slid from the table and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently running her thumb over her skin.

“It's alright, cupcake. If this somehow gets us into troubles l will just punch it away!”

A small smile played around Caitlyn's lips. She was not sure if that statement should encourage her all things considered, but it was the thought that counts. "Thanks... so I guess let's see what that strange guy has to say.”

With that Cait got up from her chair, letting her hand run along Vi's waist before moving on. Her serious expression back in place she made her way to the interrogation cells. Now things were going to become interesting…

Nervously he fidgeted around in his chair. This was after all his first time sitting in a cell at police station, even if it was for his own protection, at least according to the officer that brought him here. It didn't help that Nick had been sitting here alone for a while already. Parts of him definitely started to understand why this could wear down people. He already felt guilty and he hadn't even done anything! 

And still the only sound that went through the room was the sound of wood squeaking over the concrete floor, as he slid forth and back with his chair. Each passing moment, where nothing happened, made him more and more nervous. It wasn't that hard to imagine then the relief when footsteps came closer and the door finally opened with the smallest of squeaks.

He rose his head from the table that stood in front of him to the newcomers to the room. Two women entered the room, the first being a gorgeous black haired lady, wearing a purple dress with a surprising amount of legroom and and also quite some cleavage. Not something that he would imagine from somebody working for the police (or at least so he assumed). On top of her head she wore a rather big hat, in the same color as her dress, with contraptions and lenses attached to the sides of it. 

Following her was a strange looking girl: Pink hair, a sidecut on one side, with her hair wildly flowing to the other side and then there was the tattoo underneath her eye in the shape of a VI. She was covering more than her partner, but it was still a far cry from what he expected from a police officer. Goggles on her head, shoulder pads, some metallic body armor on her chest, hips and legs… it looked a bit thrown together, although it was fitting together for her in some way. If he had to guess she looked like she would work against the police not with it.

Overall, two very attractive ladies that made him feel slightly inadequate. After all, he was sitting there with worn working pants with a sturdy button up shirt. Tho with them having such distinct styles he felt a bit out of place with clothing that was more useful than beautiful. 

The dark haired girl crossed her fingers in front of her face, looking at him intensely. “So we've heard that you got some information regarding C's true identity... so since you did not give us the information straight ahead, I assume that you want something in exchange. What would you want?”

Ah yes, that. He alluded to something like that as he had come to the police station. It was honestly not too hard to figure out why. How long had the police be chasing C now? At this point he was quite well aware that they had been quite skilled at evading any kind of attention by the executives, so if C found how he was snitching… well that would definitely not end well for him, that was clear…

"Can you keep me safe?” He asked, leaning slightly forward onto the table that was between them right now. Looking them in the eyes he switched between the two cops, trying to gauge their reaction. Of course they would say yes they could. That was pretty much given, but that did not mean that they were telling him the truth. There was a bit too much on the line to take their word for it. 

He could also watch them exchange a few looks between them. There was this certain air of annoyance about them all of the sudden. They would rather have him trust them blindly, that was sure but luckily they were not so naive and actually believed that. The black haired girl was the first to respond: “We will give you the strongest security available. Even C will not get in and out that easily.” 

The conviction in her voice was more than a bit respectable. After all, she was definitely chasing that criminal for the longest time and still she was sure that she could protect him from C without a shred of doubt in her voice. Nick was not sure if they spoke the truth, but he didn’t feel like they were any less convinced of what they were saying than he was. “Okay so… what did you have in mind for me?” 

A smile appeared on the face of the pink haired girl. “Oh it’s simple, we take you into protective custody.”

“And why should that keep C away from me?” There was a hint of doubt back again in his voice. He couldn’t help himself.

“It’s simple. You are in protective custody with us.” She responded, punting her fist against her chest.

Honestly the exchange of information was a bit less exciting than one might believe in that situation. Basically what it nailed down for the first time, was that C was definitely a woman, one with heavy hextech augmentations, so probably not somebody for Zhaun like some might expect from somebody who was causing so much trouble in Piltover with so little regard for the actual rules of the place. Naturally there were some other interesting tidbits they could exchange, but the talk started to become less and less relevant.

As they were talking Caitlyn had started to make notes, neatly organizing her papers on the table as she continued to write word for word what Nick was saying, trying to maybe find something interesting later as she was leaning over her folder with a furrowed brow. So it was just natural that she would not notice how her position gave Nick quite the view from his chair, being able to look down into the valley of her cleavage more and more, here and there jerking his eyes upwards whenever he remembered his manners. Too bad for him that he was not the only one catching him staring when he probably shouldn’t. 

With the biggest grin on her face, Vi looked at him closely and saw him squirming quite intently each time he got to see a bit more breast when Cait was focused onto something else entirely. Here and there she was feeling like playing too, getting equal bit of stares whenever she was casually leaning a bit deeper over the table as well as feeling his gaze fixated on her back whenever she was walking around the table, her hips swaying ever so lightly. Yeah, seemed like he couldn’t get his eyes off them against his better judgement. 

Vi let the conversation end without bringing anything up. Cait promised him that they would get him in a moment to go to a safer place before she and her partner exited the interrogation cell. 

“Really couldn’t keep his eyes off of us.” Vi chirped pretty much as soon as the door closed behind them. “Really, never have met anybody so… not subtle about checking us out. And trust me I know about ‘not subtle’!” 

“What do you mean?” Cait was a bit less amused about the whole thing, her hand nervously patting the folder under her arm. Finally she had some more leads! Finally a trail! If only he could tell her more. 

  
“Well easy, everytime you wrote something down, little cell boy here couldn’t help but admire all your boobage!” Vi said nonchalantly, putting an arm around her partner’s shoulder, giving her a light shake as the pink haired cop clearly was more than amused by the whole situation. At least more than Caitlyn was right now, who was subtly tugging up her dress a bit more. Well, not subtle enough for her partner it seems…

“Oh come on, Cupcake. Don’t do that. This could help us some big time.” She said with a massive grin on her face. Cait had a bad feeling about this…

“Are you suggesting that we titillate him now for his help.” Vi’s hand gripped Cait’s shoulder just a tad bit tighter… yep that was exactly what she was trying to get to here. “Don’t you think that that is a bit unnecessary?”

“Oh come on, don’t you act like you don’t wanna know more. If there is anything that makes a dude talk it’s the two Bs. Booze and boobs.” A small reach around and a bit of cupping… “And I’m pretty sure yours are bigger than Bs.” 

A playfully annoyed smack against Vi’s cheek later: “Do you really think, that we should do this. I mean it is somewhat nefarious and manipulative,” Caitlyn asked, arms crossed underneath her chest, while they were preparing their vehicle to bring him to a more secure apartment. As expected the pink haired cop had already grabbed the keys and it was just a question of actually getting him out of the interrogation cell.

“I mean, I am on board with it, no matter what you decide. I just got your back whatever you decide. If you need a little push… it surely could be more fun than our old toys.” Vi explained with a goofy smirk on her face. 

“Ok then get him, I need… to prepare a thing or two.” Cait got a thumbs-up from her girlfriend before she was left alone in her office. Honestly, it was not really her style to use sex to get information out of her targets, especially loosening somebody up with it. However, she could not deny the tingling in her belly she felt from the situation and that bit of taboo around it was certainly helping in flaring the fire. With a little sigh and a bit of pepping herself up, Caitlyn reached underneath her skirt and pulled down her panties, securely stuffing them into one of her drawers. She would not need those tonight it seemed...

Honestly, after the interrogation was over, Nick could only sit there and wait in this rather empty cell, here and there he was making a beat with his feet but that could entertain only for so long. With a little sigh, he started to switch around the chairs just to give him something to do while he was waiting there. It also gave him plenty of time to think about what information was shared and all that stuff…

Somehow he had the feeling that the cops did not believe him all that much. Or rather their expectations had been a lot higher than what he could have delivered. To be fair, there were some details he had left out too, but he did not see them as too important. Regardless it gave him a bit of an uneasy feeling in his gut, together with some other things that came together with how pretty the girls had been. There was this prospect of spending a lot of time with them now, that they were going to make sure he was safe and sound and he would lie if he didn’t admit that it made him positively nervous. 

Finally, after letting him contemplate the next few weeks alone the door opened again. This time it was only the pink haired girl coming in. “Hey buddy, get up. We gonna go on an adventure!” She seemed somewhat excited for something although he had no idea what the hell he meant with exciting, but he definitely recognized that she had a bounce in her step after he got up from his chair, wordlessly following her through the corridors of the police station.

Like before he couldn’t help but notice that she had quite the swing in her hips while she walked, not necessarily a catwalk but definitely somebody who was used to just sprint off at a moment’s notice. Here and there she was looking back at him, which made him instinctively look away only notice a sleazy smirk on her face. It made his heart skip a little bit, each time and it was naturally drawing his eyes back onto her as soon as she looked away again.

Again, there was this nervousness he had felt when they had interrogated before, although this time for sure there was a bit of arousal in there too, just mainly overshadowed by the strange tingling feeling in his belly that he just could not get over at that moment. It just got worse really as they started to get to the outside, Caitlyn waiting there on the outside at the car, her eyes laser focused him as soon as the door of the police station closed behind him. 

“Are we ready to go? Good then get into the backseat and we will go.” She said with a voice that sounded more like a rehearsed line, something that she had said so many times she was not even thinking about it anymore. Still, he watched her get up, something seeming different although he could not tell what as she walked to the driver’s side and put herself in front of the wheel. 

Without getting the chance to say or do anything Vi had already opened the door, hand on his back as she pushed him towards the door, even pushing his head down a little. “Get in, no time to lose! I heard there are donuts at the room!” She said with a wide grin as she made him scoot a bit deeper into the car before letting herself drop down on the backseat right next to him, an arm around his shoulder and pulling him uncomfortably close. “Everything’s ready!” And with that they drove off.

Honestly, everything considered the drive was a silent one, with almost no talking happening. What was happening though, was the Vi was very much keen on keeping up body contact. He could shift around what he wanted she would shift in turn to keep their hips like glued together and her breast comfortably parked against his shoulder while she gave him a strange grin here and there.

Unlike Nick the punk cop had noticed the shift in Cait’s behavior and knowing her as intimately as only Vi would, she had already figured out the direction this was going and was… preparing everything in advance already. Keeping him close was the first step, the second step began as soon as they got back out of the car.

Standing in front of a row of apartment buildings Vi similarly pulled him from the backseat as she had pushed him onto it before, just that this time she had hooked her arm under his pressing holding onto his elbow as well, which had the pleasant side effect that her chest was pressed right against his arm as the girls were leading him up the stairs. 

Nick really didn’t know what to read into that, although he supposed that he should not read anything into it. Even if he had to admit that it felt kinda nice as they were walking up so closely up the stairs. It almost distracted him from another fact, that Caitlyn was seemingly very eager to fix her skirt over and over, something that was drawing his eye but he couldn’t quite see what was going on. 

Finally they stopped in front of a door, pulling out a key, Caitlyn walking unlocking and walking inside the apartment before giving Vi the clearance to follow after her. As expected the flat was nothing too spectacular. There was a mirror in the hall, leading right into one big living area with two doors, probably kitchen and bathroom. What was more astonishing to him a table with multiple chairs but only one bed. One big bed, easily more than enough for just the three of them. 

Caitlyn was already sitting on it, hands crossed in her lap, shoes taken off and hat put onto the lone nightstand next to the bed. “Doesn’t look bad here, does it?” She noted with a slight smile on her face that seemed a tad bit less like the self confident woman he had seen at the police station. Her whole expression was less… dare he say, duty-like. His heart instantly started to beat harder, his eyes a bit wider…

And then he noticed the pressure on his arm, Vi not only pushing herself closer to him but also pushing him closer to Caitlyn. Confused he started to look between the cops, looking into the wide and almost naughty grin on the pinkhead before looking back at her partner who scooted to the side, as if she was inviting him to sit down next to her…

Which, ultimately, he did, Vi on the one side, Cait at the other. “So I know we talked about C already…” the latter began talking, one hand sliding from her lap onto his thigh, gently running it up and down. “... So we thought… hey, maybe we can jog your memory a bit. You know, Police here to protect and  _ serve _ .” Vi continued her hand instead going over his lower back before squeezing itself between his skin and the hem of his pants.

For Nick, it was like they had pushed a current through his body, sparks flying up his spine. Sure, he had seen the signs, but that was way more straightforward than he could ever dreamed! And it seemed like it was working because he could feel his head going a tad bit lighter and his pants showing a particular noticeable bulge running down one of his thighs. Sucking in air sharply through his nose he managed to nod stiffly, feeling his whole body tense up in a mix of arousal, nervousness and anticipation.

Caitlyn did not want to be left behind, pushing herself closer to him, her head basically on his shoulder. “Do you need any more convincing?” Her voice directly at his ear, making the hair on his neck stand straight, his hands unintentionally balling into fists, bunching up the bedsheets underneath… again he could only nod stiffly, thinking of any response was met by the total blank his head was pulling.

Really, how could he say no as the two beauties next to him pushed their hands gently against his chest, making him fall back into the large bed, unsure what to await, but eager to find out, watching them climb onto the bed, hovering over him as the dark haired woman gently started to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing more and more of his skin, caressing him gently while she let her fingers dance over button after button until her hand hovered over the button of pants, staying there with a grin while Nick couldn't help but hold his breath, looking up at the two ladies that started to get topless too.

Vi's approach was appropriately direct, tossing her chest armour away before grabbing the hem of her shirt. Her arms crossed she started lifting over her head, lingering only for a moment as she got to the swell of her chest, giving him an ample amount of underboob as she lifted her breasts a tad bit higher before they dropped back down. With a small huff She tossed her shirt aside, grinning as she reached back up to push up her boobs within her palms, revealing the 6 that was printed on the inside of her cleavage.

Caitlyn could not just pull her dress down, her dainty fingers danced alongside the belts of her dress, opening one then the other, giving him a few glances to see if her tease was hitting. With a sultry smile she pulled them completely open before slowly dropping them, letting the purple dress cascading down her body revealing her smooth skin in one go as the cloth danced over her curves on its way to her hips.

Before he could even realize what was going on the two had continued on, Cait letting her dress fall down all the way to reveal her lack of underwear to him with a small wink while on the other side he could watch Vi swing her hips from on side to the other, bouncing them around as she bit by bit she wiggled her tights pants down over her perky ass and her toned thighs. 

Fully naked the girls were not wasting much time with him either, before he could even reach down to his pants both of them had grabbed the hem of his pants and started pulling it down while the crawled closer, forcing themselves between his legs as soon as his pants were gone.

And with his pants gone Nick’s cock bounced upward, already pretty pent up from all the teasing that happened at the police station and the way up here, the stripping ladies had done the rest as grew to its full size right before the eyes of the police women… they were not disappointed~

Pressing their cheeks against the big, fat prick to either side, they looked up at him, grinning lewdly as Vi couldn’t help but rub her hand over the head, teasing it with her fingers while Caitlyn spoke up: “So… how about you start talking… while we… reward you~” 

Without giving him any time to respond they turned their hands, small kisses started to rain down against the sensitive side, tongue peaking out between their lips to caress his shaft while they worked their way up and down his cock. Tingles ran up his spine as Nick watched in glee as they sucked their lips against either side of his cock, their lips barely touching to either side as they started to move up and down his dick, slowly at first but steadily faster and faster.

Here and there he caught them glancing upwards as moan after moan started to escape his lips, his hands balling to fists once more and the tension in his belly slowly getting tighter and tighter and it was just getting worse as he watched them taking turns when they finally reached the thick tip of his cock, starting to bob their heads up and down before going deeper down, each of the girls seemingly trying to outdo the other with each bob, while he could feel their lips coming steadily closer to the base, even as he heard and felt the short moment of gagging before the got deeper.    
  
Slowly but surely they were getting faster too, he could feel himself closer to the brink of explosion each passing moment, breathing deeply to avoid the inevitable as long as possible, trying to bask in the sensation of those two hungry mouths pleasing his big cock. 

His climax was already in sight, his dick started to throb, his eyes closed as he was taking a deep breath to let out a moan of satisfaction when suddenly they both pulled away, turning to idly stroking the pulsing thing with two very mischievous grins on their face as he was left panting. 

“You haven’t said anything yet~ Come on, don’t you wanna tell us something?~” the pink haired girl teased him as Nick looked down in slight confusion on what just happened. With lust still clouding his mind it was a bit hard to think but still he could fire back a little bit. 

“Yeah, I think my memory needs… a bit more jogging you see.” He explained with a dirty smile on his face, panting a little still. Looking down at the gorgeous ladies he suggested: “A foot job… might be able to remind of a thing or two” He teased. 

A small frown appeared on Caitlyn’s face, clearly unsure what to imagine there, while Vi’s eyes lid up with a clear understanding what she was dealing with. The mischievous smile on her face became even dirtier as patted Caitlyn on the back before crawling onto the back and closer and closer to him, her naked form hovering over his. 

Unsure whether or not he was allowed to lay his hands onto her he just marveled at her trained body, at the muscles of her arms and obviously at the curves of her hips and her tits that were now hanging into his face. 

“So let’s get to jogging that memory!” She announced happily as she just let herself drop onto him, breasts first into his face as she leaned fully onto him, smothering into her cleavage so he couldn’t see anything. For shame, as he missed the sight of Vi’s feet started to press against his cock, one sole pressing it against the others instep, curling her pink painted toes a little bit as when Nick let out a groan. But by god could he not complain, even less so as the pink haired girl started to slowly move, squeezing his shaft tighter, the closer she came to the base before getting gentler the further up she went, getting quicker and more confident with each stroke while he was left groaning between her tits.

Breathing heavily he could feel himself getting built up again, wondering if she had done something like that before as he stifled another moan right against the tattoo at her cleavage when she switched her grip, pushing his cock now between her soles up and down at an increasing pace.

Somewhere along the way he noticed more weight pressing down on him while he himself was starting to lose himself, the tension in his loins rising up harder, feeling his belly balling up already as he was getting closer and closer to cumming once more, getting built up again, this time by Vi alone, although the moans that he could hear from his ear against her chest made him suspect that Cait was not just sitting there idly. 

But that was starting to get further and further into the background as he felt the blissful high getting closer once more, his shaft once more throbbing, with precum already starting to ooze in thick ribbons from his cock, lubing up the soles rubbing up and down his shaft even more. Once again his breathing was getting deeper, even deeper now as was smothered by Vi’s breasts to either side. 

Nick could feel his eyes starting to turn up in his head a little bit at that point when suddenly, just when he needed a push more he suddenly felt her pull away once more to his frustration. With a dissatisfied groan, he looked up at Vi as she started to roll to the side, leaving his shaft throb needily and him pant deeply as his gaze swapped between the two women that were now lying to either side of him, both of them grinning with a certain evil glint from having denied him his orgasm once more. 

“So remembered something in between the puppies?” He heard the brash voice of Vi from one side while he could feel Cait suddenly cuddling up close against him, slipping his arm around his shoulder with her hand guiding his to cup her ass in his palm.

“N-no” he grumpily replied, only giving the dark haired girl one confused look before a much more frustrated expression looked up at Vi, who, in response, did much of the same, pushing her ‘puppies’ against the side of his chest while guiding his hand to her hips. 

“Then, let’s try something better~” Caitlyn purred as she and Vi raised their legs, both of them pushing their feet against his cock, Cait pressing both her soles against the bottom of his shaft while Vi once again let the up slide between her infoot and sole. Giving him a moment to process, they then lead the hand deeper from her butts, feeling his fingers getting damp as they had lead his fingers against her wet and ready pussies. 

He did not need to be told what to do at that point, his hands almost moving on their own as he pushed a finger into the waiting snatch on either, a groan going through the room as they started moving in tandem of his fingering. Nick could quickly feel the his pent up lust rising to new heights, the tingling excitement in his belly almost feeling like it was cramping as he watched two set of feet rub up and down his cock, glistening as the precum from his cock was slowly pouring over them. 

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes as once again he felt the exhilaration of riding up to the peaks of pleasure. And with that his fingers started to move faster. Soon it was not just one in each hole, but two, eagerly thrusting away into the waiting holes as the two let out moans after moans in tandem with his.

And with heavy breathing he was getting there, when he felt his heart beating faster, his lust becoming stronger and stronger. Scales started riding down from his shoulders, his closed eyes turning into a firery red behind his lids, as his cock began to pulse and grow, ready to fire his orgasm at any moment as some pears of white already started collecting at the tip… and a change went through neck from head to toe~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger~ second chapter is in works. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please take a look at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NsfwSaia)


End file.
